Max
Max works at the Howell & Holt funeral home. He is played by the actor Bobby Campo. Season 3 The Teens, They Are a Changin' Sally wants to help Trent find his door and thus she goes to see his body in the funeral home in the hope that his ghost might be there. Max walks in on her while she is talking to Trent's ghost in front of his own body. Max tells Sally that she has to leave since she's not allowed to view the body unattended and that she should say goodbye to Trent at the memorial service. After Sally speaks to Trent's fiancée, Max tells Sally that he admires the fact that she was able to help Trent's fiancée move on and feel happier on one of the worst days of her life. He wishes that he had that gift. I'm So Lonesome I Could Die Sally asks to meet with Max but she really just wants to find a new identity. She goes through his files to try and find someone who died as a baby as Aidan had told her that no one checked up on them so she could steal their identity without any problems. Max catches her in the act but decides not to call the police. He understands her dilemma and offers her a job at the funeral home instead. Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth Sally walks in on Max preparing the body of an old man for his funeral after which she screams because the old man's genitals are exposed. Max quickly covers it and talks jokingly about what death does to a man's genitals. He is giving the old man a shoulder massage which he tells Sally is to help with rigor mortis. He says he wishes the old man could feel it because he reckons he's really good at it. The ghost of the old man appears and refutes what Max said. Because of Sally's reaction, the old man realises that she can see him. Max mistakes Sally's reaction for uncomfortableness caused by him rather than the old man's ghost and begins to apologise for "work place harassment." After Sally goes back to work, Max slaps his hands to his face in a "what am I doing?" manner but then quickly takes his hands away as he realises he's just touched his own face after massaging a dead man. Max is about to leave for the day but he asks Sally if she's sure she's okay staying back by herself. He jokes that it can get a bit spooky in the funeral home. Sally says that she'll be fine. It is clear that he is nervous talking to Sally through his awkward goodbye wave. Sally tells him to wait and asks if he could spend the evening with her because she doesn't want to be a third wheel when Nick and Zoe come over to her house. Max happily agrees. Sally says that they should keep talk about elderly private parts to a minimum and Max replies, "well I make no promises." They both laugh. From their easy conversation, it becomes increasingly evident that Max likes Sally as much as she likes him. Another ghost appears but before Sally can make her go away with iron, the ghost reveals that she is Max's mother. She hints that Max has not had a lot of good relationships and says Sally shouldn't pay too much attention to Max when he eats, calling him a "cautious swallower." She tells Sally to go easy on him and disappears. Max's mother tells Sally that she always goes on his dates and that no one has been able to see her before. She asks if Sally and her friends are in a cult and Sally replies angrily that they are just a group of people who want to have a nice, private evening. Max's mother disappears much to Sally's relief. Sally is about to kiss him at the end of their 'date' but he pulls away and they exchange awkward goodbyes. Max and Sally are sitting on a couch in the viewing room at the funeral home and it's clear that their easy friendship has changed because of the previous night. Sally tries to talk about that night and Max doesn't shy away from the conversation. He says that he was kicking himself for not kissing her. It is obvious that he wanted to kiss her too when he says "I mean you leaned in and everything" as if he is disappointed with himself for not taking the opportunity. They agree to start over and go on another date. Sally leans in even more obviously and says "I'm leaning in here." Max replies, "I know." They finally kiss but take things further and make love. Sally is extremely happy while Max is in disbelief because they had done it in the viewing room where people usually mourn for the loss of loved ones. It seems as if he regrets what they did and he goes back to work. Max's mother appears and she is disgusted by Sally, calling her a slut. She mentions that Max was a virgin and warns Sally to stay away from him. Max dances to music while washing a car when Sally walks in. She says that she is quitting because she thinks she can do better than a funeral home and she wasn't expected to be assaulted at work. Max is shocked, saying that he knows what they did wasn't professional but that they had both assaulted each other. Sally says that she was curious about Max, but now that curiosity had been satisfied. She goes up to him and does up a button on his shirt and says that he should learn to dress himself before leaving. It is later revealed that Max's mother had actually possessed Sally to make her leave Max. Sally is about to exorcise Max's mother but she shows mercy when his mother says that she only wants Max to be happy. Sally tells her that she isn't letting him be happy by interfering with his life. Sally asks Max to meet her and she tries to explain herself but doesn't reveal the exact truth. They both admit that they have a strong connection which is something Max has never felt before. He says that Sally hurt him but because of how much he likes her, he agrees that they can start over on the condition that they never have sex in the funeral home. Sally says that she makes no promises, echoing what Max had said before. They hug and kiss and Max's mother watches on with a smile on her face. Max 14.jpg|Max laughing with Sally What's Blood Got to Do With It? Max and Sally both appear to be really happy that they are a couple. They are very intimate as Max feeds Sally French toast which he had made. She says that his French toast is the best she's ever had. Max tells her that the secret to his French toast is that he uses heavy cream instead of milk. They kiss while Josh manoeuvres uncomfortably around them to get coffee. Josh is only able to stop them from kissing by telling them to not burn the house down. They quickly go to try and salvage the burning French toast. Sally puts a plate of French toast in front of Aidan and says that he and Josh have got to try it as it is life changing. Max comments that the second secret to his French toast is that he added some orange zest in the batter. When Sally goes to answer the door, Max says to the guys, "God, how did she get to be so cute?" Josh jokes that it was black magic, which is in fact how Sally was brought back to life. When Sally returns, she tells the guys to hide her. Ironically, Max asks if it was going to kill Sally to see him, which is also true although he doesn't know it. While Sally freaks out, Max comments that he didn't even know she had a brother. Sally tells him that her brother doesn't even know she's in Boston and that she wants to keep it that way. She says that she'll meet Max at work after she talks with the guys. Max thinks that they're in a fight because she's being secretive but Sally promptly says no. She tells him to say that he doesn't even know her if he sees her brother. Max is obviously upset with Sally about something which Sally is unaware of as he is cold towards Sally's romantic advances as well as anything else she says to him. Sally asks him whether she can stay with him for a bit while her brother is around which he says okay to uncaringly. Sally can finally sense that something is wrong, asking Max whether something else was bothering him. He finally confronts her with the fact that she could talk about her brother with Aidan and Josh but not him. He knows that he and Sally are close physically, but he wants to know everything else about her. He lists a number of things that he does know about Sally: that she likes French toast, that she either has the world's highest metabolism or has a very well hidden eating disorder (jokingly), that she looks amazing in purple, and that she loves it when he kisses her behind her ear. Max doesn't understand why Sally is terrified of going outside and she just tries to avoid the subject by saying that there are things she doesn't want Max to have to deal with. He is only annoyed even more when she says that Aidan and Josh understand what she's going through. He wants to take Sally out to dinner but she won't let him. Sally promises that things will get better. After Sally has dealt with her "killing people who know her from her past life" issue, she goes to try and apologise to Max. He is more pissed off with her because she didn't go back to his place after she went to get some clothes from the house. He says that he didn't even know if he would see her again after she disappeared like that. Max says that although he really likes Sally, he doesn't think that they can work as a couple. Sally says that her family hasn't always been there for her so she made a new one with Aidan and Josh. She hopes that she can make a family with Max if she hasn't completely ruined their chances but it is not enough to convince Max to not break up with her. Finally, Sally promises that there will be no more craziness and that they can both go out wherever they want. It is clear that their relationship has returned to normal when they joke about going to a discothéque (if Max can find one, which he promises to do). Max decides that he'll give Sally another chance if she goes to breakfast with him. Sally mentions that she gave all her money to her brother and Max jokes about girlfriends being high maintenance. Tn-500 4.jpg|Max, Sally, Trent|link=http://tv.broadwayworld.com/article/Photo-Flash-This-Weeks-All-New-BEING-HUMAN-20130126 max.JPG|Max when he first finds Sally with Trent's body max2.JPG|Max confesses that he admires Sally's gift: to be able to comfort people on their worst days max3.JPG|Max in I'm So Lonesome I Could Die max4.JPG|Max laughs when Sally suggests that he have her led away in shackles Afawfawf.jpg|Max is hurt by what Sally did to him Max 13.jpg|Max realises he touched his face after massaging a dead man Max 14.jpg|Max smiling while talking to Sally Max 15.jpg|Max doesn't know what everyone is looking at Max 6.jpg|Sally leans in to kiss Max Max 5.jpg|Awkward moment after Max didn't kiss Sally on the previous night Max 7.jpg|Max explains himself after not kissing Sally Max 8.jpg|Sally leans in Max 9.jpg|Max and Sally kiss Max 10.jpg|Max is shocked by what he and Sally did in the viewing room Max 11.jpg|Max dances while cleaning a car Max 12.jpg|Max is glad that he and Sally are back together Max 16.jpg|Max and Sally are very intimate Max 17.jpg|Max tries to be cold towards Sally after how she has treated him Max 18.jpg|Max is still upset with Sally about her secretiveness max 19.jpg|Max is finally convinced that Sally will stop the craziness max 20.jpg|Max and Sally are back together Category:Characters Category:Syfy Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Season 3 Category:Syfy Humans Category:Alive Category:Recurring Character